


Buttercups

by Dreaminvoid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara's Backstory, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Gen, Genderless Chara, Hotland (Undertale), Pre-Undertale, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaminvoid/pseuds/Dreaminvoid
Summary: On Chara's 10th birthday, their mother knit them a green sweater with one peach stripe. Its was the most wonderful gift they ever received. Little did they know that their mothers gift would be the last piece of their mother and the villages humanity. Fire ands screams of appellations were shot towards Chara, and all they could do was Flee. To Flee and drop into the adventure they never wished or dreamed of. The adventure where they'll hope to find Happiness once again. To find life, and not death. Only for it to end by the same golden pellets they were born on. For only to be a hallucination within a hallucination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is DreaminVoid! I hope you enjoy this story! In this story chara is genderless because in the game Chara and Frisk's gender is not known. Also this follows the theory of chara being good. Anyways I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if it looks bad I'm not that great.

  "What will you name the child?" A mans voice echoed through the darkness. There was silence, silence, and then a respond finally came. "I shall name the child Chara" A another voice echoed. This persons voice was not a man, but a woman. It was the voice of a gentle loving woman. "Chara" The woman's voice repeated. "Yes Chara! Chara shall be the joy and happiness of this village." The words echoed into the newborn child's ears. They could not see, but could hear perfectly. Soft hands picked up the newborn child, putting them close to their chest. "They will be our hope. Our love." A finger stroked Chara's head. Chara's tiny little fingers reached and grabbed the woman's finger. The woman laughed. "Ah, you hear that my sunshine? Your name is Chara. The hopes and dreams of this village."

   Chara. Chara. Chara! The named echoed through the child's mind. They waved their hands back and fourth and made a rather cute excited sound. They stopped for a second and moved their head. Then, after a brief second, they finally opened their eyes and gazed upon the world. They looked at the woman's pale skin and long brunette hair. The woman's eyes widened. "Their eyes" The woman whispered turning their head to the doctor. The doctor rushed over and looked at Chara. Chara blinked. They couldn't understand. "Their eyes?" The doctors eyes stared at Chara in disbelief. "Their eyes.." The woman whispered to the doctor, "They are red like a demon."

The child quickly closed their eyes confused.  _Demon_ , The word echoed through their mind leaving them nothing but still and silent. _Demon. Demon. DEMON._ Those were the one word that they would keep locked in their mind. The one word they just wouldn't quite understand. They just couldn't quite understand what it meant. And when they did, they couldn't quite understand why they were called it. Why her mother said those words.

                                                                                                  "Their eyes, they are red like a demon"

 

                                                                                                    Why, why was all they would wonder.

                                                                                                                 


End file.
